Setting His Trap
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Aware that Bella's thoughts towards him were starting to spiral into dangerous territory, Voldemort intended to ensure she would always know that he did not care about her. Alecto Carrow proved to be useful tool. B/V


This is written for number eleven of your Favourite Couple Scenario Challenge (jealousy), the OTP Boot Camp with the prompt drawn, the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt believe and the Favourite Character Boot Camp with the prompt member.

)o(

It was not often that Lord Voldemort felt something more towards someone other than disgust and disparagement. However, even he could admit Bella did have some positives and he did have a positive regard towards her service to him. Of course, she should worship him, but her level of obedience was more than he could expect and her company was less irksome than the others.

Despite that, it would be foolish to think he loved her or even cared about her.

Bella seemed to be that foolish. She actually believed that he had more regard for her than a servant.

That could never be allowed to continue.

Hearing the tell tale click of women's shoes on wooden floor, he turned from the fire opening the door before the knock could even sound with a clear swipe of his hand.

"Good evening, Bella," he greeted his voice cool and clinical without any hint that anything was amiss as the young woman bowed in the doorway. "Come here."

He did not miss the smile that graced her features at his request nor did he fail to recognise how swiftly she complied. It nearly made his emotions slip, but he held them in place. He knew what he was doing. His plan would be so much sweeter if her mood plummeted from a higher height.

"My Lord," she murmured her voice thick with worship and something that suggested too much fondness as she stopped as close as she would dare. "What do you require of me?"

"There are many things I could require of you. You are aware how much I appreciate your service," he said, his own lips twisting up slightly as he reached over and lightly brushed his finger against her cheek. He could feel her body shudder as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. It was all a matter of drawing a false sense of security.

"I- yes, my Lord," she replied staggering slightly in her words as she glowed.

The answer only seized to irritate him. Stepping forward, he leaned down so his lips were level with her ear. "Do you really?"

"Yes, Master." Her voice was still slightly uncertain, but it was not enough. Barely suppressing himself from punishing her, he heard a knock from the door. He could not stop the twist in his lips at the way Bella's face fell as he stepped away and at the awareness of what would happen

"Enter," he commanded and his order was answered instantly as the pockmarked face of Augustus was revealed followed by a dumpy stocky woman with a round face and slightly too large nose. It was only compensated by the liberal application of makeup which only slightly improved her appearance. "Good, Augustus I see you have brought Miss Carrow."

Voldemort noticed how the woman appeared to cower in his presence as did most people who first encountered him. He did not see it as problematic. It was only an acknowledgement of his powerful presence.

"Yes, milord." Rookwood kept his voice even and polite not moving without being requested to.

"Then I am pleased. Now go."

With one last curt bow of his head, Rookwood turned and vanished leaving Voldemort alone with two very different but similar women.

Deliberately ignoring Bella, he strode from his position and approached the Carrow girl standing by the door. Slowly like a predator, he circled around her noting the deficiencies in her appearance and mannerisms. They were of little importance. He had already questioned her brother and extracted his memories. He had already decided that he would mark her.

"What do you think?" he said thoughtfully turning to Bella behind him as he paused dangerously close to Carrow. He could already see how she tried to hide her thinning lips and flaring nose. "Do you think Miss Carrow will be a useful addition to the fold?"

Bella was practically squirming on the balls of her feet trying to fight her desire to please him, her jealousy and her vow to never lie to him. "It is your decision, Master."

Her reply was slow and reluctant. It was the only thing she could say. It only made Voldemort's smirk increase slightly as he turned back to Carrow.

"I think she will," he announced smoothly stretching out his hand and cupping her jaw. He noticed Carrow's flinch. He knew Bella would never move away, but he also knew that seeing him touch another woman would kill her. "Another attractive woman is needed in the ranks."

"If the men see her that way." It was obvious Bella was so caught up in her bitterness she had to speak.

He did not even turn from Carrow as he replied, "Do you really think so? I can see a number of attractive features in Miss Carrow. A few that even you lack."

Dropping his hand to his side, he turned around just in time to see the dejection and the fall in Bella's face. It was difficult to not chuckle at the woman who had before been so confidently sure of her own superiority.

It was what it was about. Bella needed to be aware that she did not matter. She was just another servant who happened to warm his bed. She meant nothing to him and it was folly to assume that he was capable of foolishness like love.

"You are dismissed," he said silkily to both women slowly walking away from Carrow and back to his place by the fire. "Miss Carrow you will be marked in front of the others at the next meeting, but for now go."

He watched both leave with a cold calculating air well aware that, despite solidifying the way Bella should think, he likely had created a monster. He knew what jealously would do to Bella but he did not care. As long as he did not end up with a dead servant.


End file.
